fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of Fate
The Ferry Ride It was a clear day over the sea of Bantia, a ferry boat being the only thing disturbing the water that day. On the deck, a distinctly tall man was leaning against the railing reading the newspaper. His name was Zumma, a mage from the Blazing Soul guild. Just as he turned to a new page the PA system rang. “Attention passengers, we will be docking at Johdine City within the next 10 minutes. Please retrieve all bags from your cabins and thank you for sailing with us today.” With that, Zumma closed the newspaper and tucked it under his arm, grabbing his bag from beside him; he began to walk towards the boarding platform. Someone tapped him on the arm, and he turned to see a young looking man pointing at his newspaper. “If you’re done with that.” He asked. Zumma shrugged and dropped the paper from his elbow to his hand. “Sure.” He handed the paper over and continued to the boarding platform. Opening the paper, the man named Vergil walked to the boarding platform as well, then he and and Zumma crossed paths as they went in the opposite direction. He then went to look for a map. Zumma presided down the stairs to the dock. As he went by one of the boatmen, he tossed a coin at him. “Keep the change.” He said, and walked over to the shore. “Good to be home.” Zumma muttered to himself. He had liked traveling around Fiore for the past month, but nothing beats coming home, even if he was still a boat ride away from the mainland. Walking toward the market, Zumma thought “Alright, if I’m heading inland, I might need some -” “WHAT? I thought Bantia was supposed to a big place, this is just an island!” his train of thought had been cut off by a women yelling. He turned and saw one of the passengers yelling at a boatman. “This is Bantia.” He replied sheepishly. “Last time I checked, Bantia was a country, not an island with a port on it.” She replied. Zumma sighed, and began walking back toward the ferry. “Bantia is more than one landmass.” He shouted down the dock. As the women turned to look at the approaching giant. When Kaito got a map for directions he realised that he still didn’t know where to go. After overhearing a loud-mouthed woman talking to the tall man he saw earlier, he had learned that the tall man resided in this country, so he went over to him and the loud woman. “Who are you?” The women demanded. “Zumma.” He replied simply. “And you still have another ferry ride to go before making it to the mainland.” “Why did we stop here then?” she demanded again. Zumma sighed again “Because almost every ship between Bantia and Fiore unloads cargo here. Welcome to the biggest trading port in Bantia.” Zumma explained. Thinking that talking was going to getting him no ware he made a proposal “Look, I’m heading to the mainland too, if you want, I could take you wherever you want to go.” Before she could say anything, someone else butted in. “Do you mind if I tag along too?” Zumma turned to face the man who barrowed his paper. With a small grin he said. “I’m a little lost at the moment.” “Sure, if you want. How about you loud one?” he asked the women. “My name’s Freeda, Freeda Maximoff.” She replied proudly. “And yes, a guide will make things easier.” Seaming to have calmed down. “Maximoff.” Zumma repeated. ”Where have I heard that name before?” he thought aloud. “Well I’m Kaito", The younger man announced. “Don’t think I got your name.” “Zumma Drumgater” Zumma replied. “We have about an hour to kill, so we should get some food here while it’s cheap.” "Alright then lets go cuz I'm really hungry." said Freeda. “Not what I mean.” Zumma said, “Food for traveling.” With that Zumma began walking towards the market again. As he followed Zumma, Vergil raised an eyebrow “Why would it cost less here?” “Because the farms have to pay to ship it here, then again to get it from here to the mainland.” Freeda interrupted “So the price goes up because they have to ship it twice.” Zumma and Kaito both stopped “I’m impressed. Not many tourists know that.” Zumma said. Freeda grinned with pride “I make sure to research every place I go. Helps me to fit in.” “This coming from the one who got off the ferry at the wrong port?” Zumma asked with a sly grin. Kaito began to chuckle as Freeda blushed “Shut up! This is where Shikuro told me to get off. It’s not my fault she was wrong.” “Who?” asked Zumma. Shaking her head, Freeda replied“Forget it. Let’s just get going.” And with that, she stomped off towards the market. Zumma and Kaito exchanged glances and shrugged, then followed after Freeda.